lost forever
by dannyphantom4ever
Summary: The perfect night for a dance turns bad when Paulina decides to "flirt with Danny phantom and Sam sees almost all of it. One shot, rated for suicide and depression


I thought it over a million times. Each time I came to the same gut-wrenching conclusion, I did it. I caused her to cry that night, I caused her to pick up that knife, I couldn't stop her, I killed her. Sam. My Sammy. My perfect wonderful Sammy, I miss her so much. I remembered what happened so well.

*Flashback*

Casper high, Valentines Day dance, 7:00

I walked in with my baby blue tuxedo, My hair messily over my face as always, and roses were in my hand. Tonight was the night I was going to do it, I was going to ask Sam to be mine. I scanned the crowd and easily found her. The black, strapless knee length dress flowing down. Her choker and bracelets up her arm, her hair up in her usual ponytail, and her make-up perfectly gothic. She was beautiful, my gorgeous Sammy. Our eyes met and she motioned me to come over, my feet moved as soon as a deep breathe left my ectoplasm filled lungs. My footsteps and heart were all I heard, Sammy was all I saw, unfortunately, a familiar blue wisp hiccupped out of my mouth. Not now, anytime but now, please. I begged, but changed to begging for it to be the box ghost because I knew the ghost arrival was inevitable.

Skulker entered and greeted us all with a warm welcoming of "I am the ghost zones greatest hunter, where is the ghost boy so I can own his pet and display it on my wall." I quickly whispered to Sam to get the thermos, and soon found Tucker and sent him to get my weapons in my locker. I ran behind a wall and turned into my alter ego, as the rush of energy passed my body I felt ready to kill Skulker for ruining my moment, but held it in. As we did our usual fight, with the girls swooning at every kick, punch, or shot I sent at him, while crying out loud at each kick, punch, or blast delivered to me. I sent a round house kick to his metal head, which left him flying at the wall.

"That's my ghost boy!" I heard Paulina cry. I chuckled and was walking up to Skulker when my parents blasted through the wall.

"I heard there's a ghost. WHERE!" my dad screeched. I sighed and grabbed one of their thermoses, pulled out the mini-ghost that is Skulker, and sucked him up. As I turned to leave I felt moist lips hit mine. I open my eyes to see Paulina attempting to make out with Danny Phantom, as I try to pull back she just mumbled something incoherent and continued to smooch my cold mouth.

"Hey Danny, sorry it took so long, We couldn't fin-" I hear Sam begin, I couldn't turn to see her but I heard the quiet crying and her footsteps as she ran. I finally got the girl off of me and I raced after Sam.

I flew for over an hour searching a forest she ran into, calling her name every second.

"Danny, why?" I hear a quiet voice whimper, my ghost powers giving me the ability to hear basically in a one mile radius. I turn everywhere and attempt to track down the noise, when I spot blood running down the ground, I followed the trail to see Sam cutting her wrist, dangerously on the veins, saying my name.

"SAM!" my voice echoed through the entire forest.

"Danny?" Her hollow voice spooked me, and she turned. Her face was pale and her eyes and nose red from crying. "Danny! Aha! Who are you?" She smiled and dropped her knife, her smile was weak.

"W-wha? I-im Danny, Your Danny." I muttered softly.

She burst out laughing. "MY DANNY! Your Paulina's Danny."

"No, no I'm not, I'm yours, I love you." I admitted tears streaming down my face.

"Well, It's too late isn't it." Her statement was empty, no feeling included.

"Wai-wait…what?" I was slowly making my way toward her, but then she held out her wrist.

"See? Take a good look, Danny, I'm gone, I'm done. I love you too, bye Danny." She smiled as blood made a thick waterfall down her arm, her veins were obviously cut open. Then she fainted, I caught Sam in my arms and held her close.

"Sammy? SAMMY! Wake up! Please! Wake up!" I shook her carefully, but it was too late, Sammy was gone.

*End of flashback*

I picked up a knife off the lab desk, the same knife that killed Sammy. Tears were falling out of my eyes as I continually blamed myself. I held the knife close to my wrist and began to dig, blood began to fall. I sighed and was almost to the veins. All I wanted was to be with Sammy and live happily in the ghost zone, or wherever she is. A tear fell on my wrist and I held in a breathe, but right then, a note fell through the portal. I dropped the knife and picked it up. I breathed a breathe of relief and happiness as I read the note over and over. Here's what it read:

"Don't do it, it isn't the right way. I love you, please, save yourself, we will meet up again soon, I promise. I forgive you, just don't do it.

-S"

**A/N heyy hope you liked it, its just a little one shot I thought of an hour ago :3 Hope you liked it!**


End file.
